A Simple Twist
by PrincessAlica
Summary: What really happened at the Black and White Ball? Do we really know? Do we really know anything that happened in the past ten years?
1. Chapter 1

\/p>

  
** Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes:** This begins from before Thanksgiving of 2007.

Emily leaned against the wall and watched the screen of the monitor. All day she had been trying to figure out what to do and she was exhausted. She finally closed her eyes and was soon in a world of dreams.

"Oh Nikolas!" Emily squealed as he placed a delicate diamond necklace around her throat. "It's beautiful!" Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears of joy.  
Nikolas beamed at her as he moved closer to her. "Nothing makes me happier than seeing you happy."  
Nikolas's lips touched hers in a soft kiss which quickly deepened. Emily grinned as she pushed him away. "Nik I have to get to the hospital." She ran out the door with a smile plastered over her face. Life really was a fairytale.

Emily jerked awake. sadly she realized that the happy parts aren't the only part of fairytales. There has to be a villain and there has to be an opportunity for the prince to rescue his princess. Emily just prayed that Nikolas would realize that she was still alive to be rescued. 

\/p> 


	2. Chapter 2

\/p>

Emily peered through the darkness of the hallway. Someone could be coming at any moment. She almost felt as if she had been transported back in time to the ball at Wyndamere. She was still caught up in a cat and mouse game. Somehow she had to get out, Nikolas thought she was dead. And her mother, her mother was grieving for a daughter she hadn't lost. Emily crept a little further and was startled as she heard a familiar voice distantly down the hall. She had to find out what was going on.

Emily's mind momentarily flashed back to when they thought Lucky was dead. She remembered consoling Nikolas and holding him telling him he had a right to grieve his brother.

She slowly crept along the corridor until she was sure that this was the door. She turned the door knob knowing that this could mean reimprisonment, but she had to know. She pushed the door open and was startled to be staring into the eyes of Lucky Spencer. There was a wild gleam in his eyes and his hair was shaggy and long. He grabbed Emily and pulled her into the room and shut the door. "Emily?" He asked.

"Of, course. Lucky how did you find me?" Emily questioned.  
"Find you, how did you find me, I've been trying to escape for the better part of a decade."  
"But... I just saw you."  
"I've been here since the fire."  
"Then who is that in Port Charles?" 

\/p> 


	3. Chapter 3

\/p>

There was a noise in the hallway and Lucky pulled Emily behind him in the direction of the closet. No sooner did Emily shut the door, than she heard a high cold voice.  
"Yes, Mr. Spencer. Your father had a heart attack. DO you think I should let him know now that I have had an imposter living your life for nearly 8 years. Do you think that might be the final moment for my adversary?"  
Emily struggled mentally with the thought of what was going on outside of the closet. And she also knew that Lucky would protect her with his life. She hoped that neither would have to pay that price. She tried to block out the taunts that were not even meant for her.

Nikolas sat between Lucky and Elizabeth struggling with the demons inside. The thoughts churned over and over. It's my fault that Emily is dead. Lucky and Liz both tried to help the grieving Nikolas, but this was not something that they were ready to deal with either. It all was a blur, and Nikolas felt as if his chest was going to be crushed by the weight of the grief and the guilt that he felt. His Emily was dead because she had defied Jason to protect him. However he still remembered nothing of Emily's last moments.

Finally the closet door opened, and Lucky stood before her. "I finally have a way to let them know, but who can help us escape? My dad was the one I was counting on, and he can't even get up from a hospital bed right now. She showed me the video."  
Emily bit her lip, "Well, we have to try anyway." "Lucky who do you think has been impersonating you all of these years?"  
Lucky shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly have no idea."  
"Listen I have been waiting for 10 years to let Elizabeth know I am alive, and then surely she can get help from there."

Emily took the phone from him and dialed her best friend's number. The phone picked up...Elizabeth's voice came through loud and clear..."Hello?" 

\/p> 


	4. Chapter 4

\/p>

Lucky paused for a moment as he listened to his beloved Elizabeth. Finally he spoke. "Elizabeth, I need your help."

" What do you need help with, you just left here?"  
"No, Elizabeth, Emily and I need your help."  
"Lucky," there was a note of fear and sadness in her voice. "Em, is dead."  
Lucky shook his head in frustration, "Here Emily you talk to her she doesn't understand."

Emily took the phone. "Elizabeth," there was a sharp intake of breath on the other side as Elizabeth recognized the voice of Emily, "I'm ok. But Lucky and I are being held prisoner somewhere in Greece as far as Lucky can tell."

"But... Emily... you're dead... Lucky we just got done attending Em's funeral..." Lucky and Emily could both hear the shock and confusion in her voice as they both listened.  
Lucky grimaced as he told her the truth of who he was and who wasn't him. "Elizabeth, I haven't seen you since the night of the fire. I have been held a prisoner for ten years. Whoever you think is me, isn't and I don't know who he is."

Elizabeth stammered for several minutes trying to comprehend the situation. Finally she gave and listened with her heart.  
"The thought of this is amazing, but I feel like this is some bizarre dream. Who is the man who was my husband...? And Em, I saw you dead. I listened for a heart beat. I felt as your body grew cold... O God, Nikolas..."  
Lucky began to plot, "OK, you need to go talk to Nik and tell him what is going on. He needs to hear this and hear it now..." Emily nodded fearfully. She knew the darkness that he had been descending into. She knew time was of the essence.

"Listen, Elizabeth, we will call you later. Don't tell anyone, but Nikolas. We don't know who has pretended to be me, and s we can't trust the person living as Lucky Spencer. A permanent lock..."  
Lucky shut the phone and prepared their break out. Nothing could stop this Spencer. Not anymore. Any weaknesses had been ironed out over the years of captivity. He been allowed few things, but he refused to be defeated. And he had always known that someday Lucky Spencer would return. 

\/p> 


	5. Chapter 5

\/p>

Lucky looked at Emily contemplating his next move. He kept glancing at the different facets of the security system. Emily looked at him puzzlement.  
Lucky asked her "so what do you have on you?"  
Emily fumbled around inside the upper lining of her dress; from her bra she pulled a tube of lipstick, a small mirror, and a safety pin. Lucky looked at her coifed hair. "Do you have a hair pin?" Emily grinned, "You mean a bobby pin?" She quickly pulled several from her hair. "Here."  
Lucky surveyed his supplies and formulated a plan. He used a bobby pin and the safety pin to disengage the security system by rewiring and then he used the tube of lipstick with a bobby pin stuck in the middle which held the mirror at the correct angle to reroute the laser beams so that it would be possible to open the door and escape to freedom. After watching the guards and timing hem precisely, Lucky and Emily finally put the plan into motion. Slowly the steel door opened, and the presumed dead Emily Quartermaine, and the imprisoned Lucky Spencer were free once again.

Elizabeth stood watching Nikolas and the man she had married. It seemed impossible that he wasn't the real Lucky Spencer. But there were small things that did seem to speak against him being the true Lucky Spencer. There were things that almost seemed to make Lucky's name an oxymoron. IT seemed like all of the bad things happened to him. That if someone was injured it would be him. In truth the real Lucky that she had fallen in love with was more careful and crafty than Jason. TO be truthful, the Lucky of her memory clouded out all feelings for Jason. But somehow Elizabeth knew that the Lucky imposter was not a threat to her, and he might not even realize that he wasn't Lucky.

Finally Elizabeth knew that she could wait no longer. She joined them on the cliff. "Nikolas, I need to talk to you."  
As she said it, Lucky looked slightly disappointed. She knew in her heart that he was a good man.  
"You're going to think I'm cruel or crazy... Nikolas, Emily is alive. I just talked to her. And the bizarre thing is I talked to Lucky and he's with her." Lucky jerked his eyes to hers.  
"Elizabeth, how can I be with Emily who is dead, when I am right here with Nikolas?"  
Elizabeth softened slightly, for she knew that whoever this man was he really dd belive that he was Lucky Spencer. "Lucky, I think you're been brainwashed to believe that you are Lucky, but in truth your life has been stolen from you."  
Nikolas shook his head, "Elizabeth, this doesn't make any sense; this is the man you married."  
Elizabeth nodded. "He is but Lucky claims that he hasn't seen us since the fire, that he has been a prisoner all of this time. And Emily was convinced that it was the real Lucky."  
Just then the phone rang. Elizabeth pulled it out of her pocket. "Em?"  
On the other end Lucky spoke, "No, this is Lucky. Do you want to talk to Em?"  
Elizabeth confirmed it, and handed the phone to Nikolas.  
Nikolas held the phone so tightly that Elizabeth was concerned that he might crush it. Tears streaked down his face, as Emily confirmed her identity by revealing bits of history that only Emily would know. But most of all even a world away the heart connection told the story of a love that lived on.  
Finally Emily broke the connection, and the two Luckys spoke. "Who are you?" Lucky asked from Greece. "I'm Lucky Spencer." said Lucky from Port Charles. 

\/p> 


	6. Chapter 6

\/p>

Lucky used the rope and hatchet that he had taken from the gardener's shed and was busy building a small raft. They had to get off Cassadine island. They had stayed hidden while guards searched for them, but they couldn't hide forever. Emily was doing her best to sew a sail from her dress. They would need the power of the wind to get them to safety. Then the cell phone rang.  
Emily answered. "Nikolas, are you coming?"  
Nikolas quickly assured her that he was in Greece and it would only be a few hours until he could rescue them. But the guards were getting closer. Lucky pulled Emily onto the raft and pushed off. from the rocky shore. Nikolas was tracking the chip in the cell phone so he could follow them. They just prayed that they had escaped soon enough for Helena's men not to find them.

Nikolas hired a large helicopter in Athens and piloted it himself. Lucky sat beside him while Elizabeth and Lulu nervously watched out the windows looking for signs of the missing two. Lucky kept an eye on the monitor that was guiding them to the location where Lucky and Emily were.  
Lulu glanced at Lucky and then at Elizabeth. "So what does this mean?... I mean for the two of you."  
Elizabeth shrugged, "Honestly Lulu, I have no idea."  
Lucky turned in the seat, "Maybe he's the imposter, and I'm the real thing."  
Elizabeth looked at Lucky and Lulu, "Who knows, but we need to find them before Helena does."

Finally they had reached land. Lucky and Emily climbed off of the raft into the cool Aegean water. They clambered up the shore trying to find shelter from the storm clouds that were threatening to break open over their heads. They say a tiny dot in the sky as they looked back from where they had come. Emily struggled to fight off the panic rising in her chest. But then a rope ladder was lowered and Emily was sure that it was Nikolas flying it. When the ladder came close enough to reach, Lucky made Emily climb on it first. When Emily had gone 1/3 of the way up she heard noises below her. She glanced down to see Lucky fighting one of Helena's men. The man had tried to shoot in her direction. But Lucky was successful and quickly began his assent. Several times he was forced to turn around and fire at their pursuers. When Lucky arrived in the helicopter, Emily was in Nikolas's arms and other Lucky had taken over flying. Lucky looked at the lady his baby sister had become and he was amazed. But it was when his eyes fell on Elizabeth it took his breath away. This was the moment he had waited for so long. Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. There was that instant question erasing moment. Elizabeth knew this was her Lucky. Other Lucky glanced back, but he too felt the instant connection that they had. A connection he and Elizabeth had tried to forge, but he knew this was the man she had loved all along. A single tear fell from his eye. Lulu was the only one to notice for Lucky and Elizabeth and Emily and Nikolas were too enraptured in the joy of looking at each other. Now Lucky had to find out who he was. 

\/p> 


	7. Chapter 7

\/p>

Lucky who now knew he wasn't Lucky sat on the couch at Wyndamere watching as Nikolas and Emily and Lucky and Liz decorated the enormous Christmas tree. They were laughing and enjoying themselves, but he felt separated from them as if by a veil. Everything he knew about himself was a lie. It didn't exactly put him in a cheerful and festive mood. He had been snappish since he had come home. All of the confidence he lacked, the real Lucky over flowed with. Everyone seemed oblivious to his mood. Cameron sat at his feet playing with the train set Nikolas had bought to place underneath the tree. Spencer was keeping Emily busy under the tree which he was trying to climb. Jake was asleep beside him on the couch. Cameron had taken everything in stride. He was still calling him Daddy, and other Lucky was just Lucky, although there were moments when even Cameron was totally thrown by the look-alikes.

Emily snuggled up to Nikolas on the bed. "So, how do you think Lucky is dealing with this?"  
Nikolas shrugged "O, he'll be fine. He survived a decade of captivity."

"No I mean the man that has believed for a decade that he is Lucky Spencer."

"I guess I don't know quite what to think. I guess the best thing we can do is help him discover who he is."

Lucky and Lucky sat side by side in the hospital waiting room. There was going to be a blood test to see if the imposter really was an imposter. Lucky had gotten a haircut and now they looked identical. Lucky pointed to his ear ring. "I've had this pierced for years, is there any scar from an ear piercing?"  
Elizabeth examined his ear, "There is no scar."  
Lucky looked at Elizabeth, "DO you remember the scar from when you accidentally stabbed me when you when to confront Mr. Murty?"  
Lucky lifted his shirt and revealed the scar from the knife wound. Other Lucky lifted his to reveal a myriad of scars from his many injuries, but there was no scar on the lower abdomen. There was no doubt in either Lucky's mind. Other Lucky shrugged, "So what do I call myself now, I'm not Lucky Spencer. " then the anger came, "Who the hell am I?"  
Nadine came over to them, "Emily and Robin are ready for you."  
Both men stood. Lucky followed Lucky who followed Nadine.

Lucky turned to other Lucky just before they entered the room. "I didn't trust you at first, but you are as much the victim as I am. And I'm sorry you're stuck in this situation."  
Other Lucky shrugged, "You couldn't help it."

Robin sat in the lab examining the results. It was clear that this man was not Lucky Spencer, nor was he a child of Laura Spencer, but somehow he was related to the Spencers. And that was the great mystery.

\/p> 


	8. Chapter 8

\/p>

He stood looking at the house where he and Elizabeth had lived. He had to find out who he was. With the information that he was a Spencer cousin, he at least had a family tree to look into. Part of his life wasn't a lie. He a least knew one of his cousins REALY well.

Emily scooped up the overly bundled Spencer who had fallen in the snow. He was squealing with laughter. Emily flopped on the ground and made snow angels. She and Spencer were enjoying an afternoon of just the two of them. They had attempted to make a fort, but Emily was no architect. Really it was nothing more than a small pile of snow.  
Emily glanced at the sun to see how much time had passed, just as she was about to turn around when she was hit in the back of the head with a snow ball. "Nikolas!" she squealed. Spencer jumped up and threw his arms in the arm for his daddy to pick him up. "Toshe me up!" He cooed.  
Nikolas picked him up and tossed him in the air. He shrieked with bliss. Emily took the opportunity to retaliate. It hit Nikolas full in the face. The snow clung to his eyelashes and dripped off of his nose. The battle continued. "Emily did you realize what today is?" Before he threw an exceedingly large snowball. "It's our anniversary, isn't it?"  
"Exactly. And here comes Lulu to baby-sit for Spencer."  
Lulu whisked Spencer away.  
Nikolas tackled Emily to the ground. They were laughing, but in an instant that changed. Their faces were inches apart. Nikolas leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers. She responded instantly. Their kissing was close to leading to more, when Nikolas pulled away. "Emily, do you think we could go some where a little warmer. I'm wanting more clothes not less, and the snow is melting and I am soaked!" She chuckled as she stood up. Nikolas joined her and they dashed into the house to get warm before the fire and remove their frozen clothes. They continued their activities that they had begun in the snow.

Lucky handed Other Lucky a list of all of the names of the Spencer relatives. Lucky looked at Lucky, "what happened to Sly?"  
Lucky called Luke who was still in the hospital from his quadruple by pass. Luke had no idea. All he could remember was that they had moved to Colorado when Lucky and Sly were preteens.

Lucky began his internet search. There were records up to the late 90's of the family being in Boulder, CO. But it seemed as if they had all disappeared. Almost as if they had dropped off of the face of the planet. And Lucky was quite certain that he knew his imposter's identity. It was his cousin and best friend from child hood, Sly Eckert. They always had looked so much alike, and with a little surgery and brain washing, it would be easy enough to pass him off as Lucky. But why? What was the point of an imposter? Wouldn't be simpler to make it look as if he had died and stay that way. 

\/p> 


	9. Chapter 9

\/p>

He decided he must be Sly. So he would call himself Sly. It was still very odd to see Elizabeth with Lucky and know that Lucky was not himself. He went to Kevin Collins for Hypnosis to try and find some memories of of his life as Sly. Even in the life of Lucky there were memories he could glean from. He had always been a little bit clumsy. Lucky was always the leader and instigator. Survival was in his blood, but Sly was sure that survival was not in his blood for neither had it been in his fathers. Finally records were found in Colorado that were able to finally identify him as Lucky's cousin. At least now he knew who he was. Even if nothing about who he was felt right to him. And he remained on the police force, it was more his identity than it was Lucky's.

Lucky, Liz, Nikolas, Emily and Sly all met at Kelly's for a dinner a few days before Christmas.  
. It was like old times only there were basically two Luckys. Liz baked her brownies, Nikolas brought ribs. Everyone was enjoying them selves. Then Liz's phone rang. "It's Sarah", she told them. "She hasn't called me in ages."  
Liz got up and moved away from the group. Lucky looked at Sly and with an eyebrow raised said, "So, you slept with Sarah."  
Sly nodded.  
Emily who was in the process of taking a drink of her coke snorted it our of her nose. "Lucky!" She admonished as she slapped him on the back of his head. Nikolas started chuckling as he wiped the soda off of his face and jacket.  
"What makes it worse is that I thought I was Lucky at the time. I'm amazed Liz ever talked to me again." Emily continued to cough as she recovered from her incident. Liz rejoined the table. "What's so funny?"  
Emily looked at Lucky, "Oh, Lucky was just asking Sly about sleeping with Sarah."  
"Nice one, Lucky. Really something I would rather not be revisited."  
Lucky shrugged, "Hey it wasn't me. And I guarantee I didn't get any while I was imprisoned."  
A puzzled expression settled on Elizabeth's face, "So, umm, Lucky, Sly how exactly does the whole marriage divorce thing work, when the person I married is not the person I thought I was marrying only I didn't know that and neither did he?"  
Lucky looked at Nikolas. "DO you have any idea?"  
"How should I know?" Nikolas stated.  
Sly laughed, "The whole you married Mary Bishop when you thought you were Connor."  
"Oh, yeah," Nikolas agreed sheepishly.  
"So what did Sarah want?" Emily asked, she always felt a little weird about the thought of Sarah who had once been Nikolas's girlfriend.  
"She's moving back to Port Charles. Apparently things aren't going great in Seattle, and she wants to make amends for sleeping with Lucky, but I guess the jokes on her."

Just then Elizabeth looked at the clock, "Hey, we haven't been paying attention to the time. It's only 5 minutes to midnight."  
Emily snuggled closer to Nikolas, I think I want a midnight kiss." She turned her face to his and leaned close. Elizabeth grinned and plopped down on Lucky's lap. "Me too..." She said as her lips dropped to join his.  
Sly sat watching the two couples feeling completely miserable and alone. 

\/p> 


	10. Chapter 10

\/p>

Author's Notes: Announcer's voice. "The part of Sarah Webber will now be played by Katherine Heigl."  
I think you'll like the character with Katie in the role. And Izzie from Grey's is actually Sarah Webber.

It was New Years Eve. And Sly was bored, and he didn't have a single prospect for the evening. Maybe he should just offer to baby-sit for Elizabeth, because Cam will loved him regardless of who anyone else now thought he was. To Cameron he was still daddy. The only daddy Cam had ever known.  
He decided on taking the chance that Elizabeth would be home and he could offer his services. He grabbed his jacket and threw it on as he hurried out the door. Cameron could always keep him distracted.

Emily giggled as she put the finishing touches on her masterpiece. She wanted the evening to be perfect, and not just for her sake. She and Lucky still had that bond. She leaned against the counter as she pondered the situation. Why did she realize he wasn't Lucky. Sly had been her friend too. And really it did fit, but she had been so excited that Lucky was alive that she had simply taken the differences in stride figuring that somehow they had come about due to his captivity. She and Lucky were plotting. And when she and Lucky were plotting, it was just best to get out of their way. No one could stop them.

Lucky and Nikolas stepped back and surveyed the work that they had accomplished. The wind was fiercely cold on the top of the building that had replaced the building where Lucky had lived. And elaborate design of Christmas Lights were carefully arranged on wire mesh with the City outline of Port Charles behind it. This would take her breath away. Caters arrived and soon the rooftop was a flurry of activity. Everything was almost in place. Lucky rubbed his hands briskly. "It's freezing up here." Nikolas smiled, "That my brother, isn't a problem. I have a crew coming to erect a wind shield up here and high powered heaters. If you're going to do something, I go all the way."  
Lucky snickered, "You do know how to blow money."

Sly walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. He waited a moment and the door opened. Elizabeth sat on the couch holding Jake, and Cameron was racing to jump into his daddy's arms. And from behind the door stepped Sarah. She hadn't changed at all since she left. She was as stunning as ever. He began to stutter and stammer. "S-s-s-Sarah."  
"Lu-- I mean Sly, so nice to see you." Obviously Liz had filled her in on the situation.  
"Umm, sorry to bother you Elizabeth, but I was going to offer to baby-sit tonight so you and Lucky could go out."  
"O thanks, Sly, but Gram is headed over here right now, why don't you and Sarah join us, Nikolas and Lucky have some grand scheme cooking." She smiled as she thought of watching the two brothers plotting.  
"O, I don't want to intrude." Lucky started to say.  
"Wouldn't that be a little weird?" Sarah interrupted.  
"If I can be a big enough person to get over the fact that my sister slept with my fiancé, even if he wasn't the man he thought he was, then you can get over the weird factor."  
Sly shuffled his feet and then chose that moment to make Cameron into an airplane.  
Sarah grinned. "You're right. I can. Thanks."

The rooftop had been transformed. Now it looked like a garden, lighted sparkled in the trees, and a large round table was covered in food. There was a mixture, ribs from Elis, escargot from the MetroCourt, brownies from Kelly's, Pizza from the park. It was if the food of every time the four musketeers had dined together was now laid out before them. They were all dressed casually, for a rooftop in the middle of winter in up state new York was not the place for ball gowns. The six of them found places at the table and began eating. They talked and laughed and caught up. True everyone was still a little at odds with Sarah, But tonight was the time for a new start. Finally the had exhausted them selves when the bongs of the bell tower told them that it was very nearly midnight. They began to count down, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four , three, two , one. And at the stroke of midnight they were surrounded by messages of love. One said Emily, I will love you forever, And across from it "Elizabeth, will you marry me?" Elizabeth squealed as she read it. And fireworks began going off in the harbor. Nikolas and Emily kissed Elizabeth and Lucky too. And so without a reason not to, Sarah and Sly's faces bent towards each other and they ushered in the New Year with a kiss of their own. 

\/p> 


	11. Chapter 11

\/p>

In Kelly's, Sly sat across the table from Sarah, It was either hang out with Sarah or hang out with the sappy happy couples. And he wasn't really in the mood for a sappy happy couple. O sure he could hang out with Maxie, but that wasn't really his idea of fun either. He was gazing off into space when he noticed all of a sudden that Sarah was stealing muffins off of his plate. He slapped her hand away. "Hey, I wanted that."  
"It didn't seem like it." She laughed.  
"So I was a little preoccupied," he trailed off.  
"A little?" She said incredulously.  
"So I was off in space; I've got a lot to think about."  
"Yeah well, so do I."  
"OK what's going on with you?"  
"Well I transferred my residency to GH because I kinda screwed up in Seattle. I kinda slept with my married best friend and then discovered that we really didn't work as a couple after he left his wife for me."  
Lucky chucked, "Yeah I guess that is bad, but I am still trying to figure out why Helena sent me back instead of just letting everyone think that I was dead."  
"So, I guess both of our lives are pretty screwed up?"  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

The door opened blowing in snow as Lucky and Elizabeth and Nikolas and Emily hurried into Kelly's to warm up with some hot chocolate. They saw Sarah as they entered. Everyone pulled up a chair to the small very crowded table. Elizabeth smiled at Lucky, "So we set a date."  
Sarah grimaced before plastering a fake smile on her face. "So when, and do I get to be a bridesmaid?"  
"We're getting married on Valentines Day at Mt. Hebron." Lucky leaned over and kissed her.  
"So it's only fitting that everyone at this table be our wedding party, and Lulu and Steven." Lucky added.  
Emily was bouncing in her seat. "It's so exciting; I remember when we found you there during the blizzard."  
Nikolas grinned. "And then Emily and I are going to get married at Wyndamere on the bluffs overlooking the ocean in April."  
"Wow", was all Sarah would say. "You know what; Sly and I were just getting ready to head to the movies."  
Sly grinned as they stood up and pulled on their coats. "Thank you," He mouthed to her. And they headed out the door.

\/p> 


	12. Chapter 12

\/p>

Sly sat quietly beside Laura's bed. His head bowed in prayer. He needed someone just to listen.  
"Mom." he then sighed. "You aren't my mom, but in my heart you are the only mother that I remember. and I miss you. You were the most amazing person I have ever known." A tear fell from his eye. "How do I get past the fact that I am not who I think I am? Mom, how do I do this? How do I live with my entire life being a lie, nothing more than a memory someone has stuffed into my mind? How so I do it mom? How? The tears were flowing freely and he bent his head and laid on Laura's hand. Thirty minutes later this was how Lulu found him, his head bent, but now his eyes were closed and he was asleep, just Laura's presence gave him the peace he needed.

Sly knocked on the door at the farm house and then slowly opened the door. Elizabeth was sitting on the couch holding Jake. Cameron's face lit up when he saw him enter. "Daddy!" he screamed as he flew across the room nearly knocking over a carefully constructed tower he had built earlier. Sly grinned, and it lit up his face, Cameron buried his face in Sly's jacket. "Daddy I missed you!"

Sly grinned, but when he looked at Elizabeth he remembered his reason for coming. It wasn't pleasant. "Elizabeth, I think we need to have a family meeting."  
"Is something wrong?"  
Sly grimaced, "It could be."

The air was electric. A storm was coming. They could feel it in the air, almost a sense of foreboding that you could taste. Lulu had agreed to watch Spencer, Jake, and Cameron with Sarah. Lucky, Elizabeth, Nikolas, and Emily sat in chairs around the living room. All eyes were on Sly. He looked up glancing first at Emily then his eyes settled on Elizabeth. "It's been nearly ten years. Tom has been released from prison. They think he is coming after all of you."  
Lucky moved closer to Elizabeth. Nikolas pulled Emily into his arms. "He won't win this time." Elizabeth murmured.  
"That's right, Elizabeth, you are the strong one. You always have been."  
Just then a large clap of thunder shook the old house and everything went pitch black. 

\/p> 


	13. Chapter 13

\/p>

Elizabeth screamed and Emily whimpered. They had been the ones to discover that the photographer taking pictures of Emily was also the man who had raped Elizabeth. Lucky pulled Elizabeth closer. It was in helping Elizabeth recover from the rape that had been the catalyst for them falling in love. The memories were still so vivid in Lucky's mind for those memories had been all he had for the duration of his captivity. He shuddered at the thought of anyone being hurt in the way Elizabeth had been.  
Emily snuggled in Nikolas's arms. Sly fumbled in the cabinet for a flashlight. He headed up the stairs to check on Lulu and Sarah and the kids. Jake was asleep in his crib and Cameron and Lulu and Spencer were all asleep on his floor, but Sarah was no where in sight.

Sarah was sitting on a swing in the backyard when the lights went out. Everyone was asleep upstairs and she was bored and she just needed a little fresh air. She rose from the swing to see if everything was all right when she heard a twig snap behind her. She smiled as she turned expecting that Sly too needed the fresh air. But it was Sly sho stood before her. She didn't know this man. He grabbed her and she started to scream, but he roughly placed his hand over her mouth and pulled her back into the bushes. She struggled against him, but it was futile. He was so much stronger. He smelled of clean aftershave and cinnamon. She felt his hands ripping her clothes, tearing her body on teh outside and soon ripping apart her body on the inside. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she left her body laying there in the cold snow. She floated above, watching the scene, praying for it to end.

Sly ran down the stairs. "Has anyone seen Sarah?": Everyone said that they thought she was upstairs. Sly ran into the kitchen. Sarah's glass was sitting on the table. Sly rushed to the door and pulled it open. He searched the yard. He found Sarah's scarf hung up on a loose nail protruding from the swing set. He continued to search and finally found Sarah lying under the bushes, silent, unmoving. Her clothes were torn and bloody. He felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one. He pulled her out of the bushes and carried her in his arms into the house. Elizabeth and Emily both knew immediately what had happened to her. Nikolas dialed 9-1-1 on his cell phone. But Sly carried Sarah out to Nikolas's car, which was the last car to have arrived. Sly grabbed the keys and hopped in the car. Elizabeth's fate would not befall Sarah. She wasn't going to have the change to wash away the evidence before the police could collect samples.  
Elizabeth and Emily hoped into Elizabeth's car. But as they tried to move it, they realized that something was wrong with the tires.  
Elizabeth hoped out and was horrified to discover that the tires had been slashed. They rushed back into the house, unsure of what might befall the two of them in the dark.

\/p> 


	14. Chapter 14

\/p>

They rushed back into the house as if their lives depended upon it. For they very well might. They hoped that the mere fact that there were two might deter someone, but the fact was that it had not deterred him the night they discovered the dastardly secret. Finally the door was locked and bolted. Together they checked the back door to make sure that it was still locked. The door was wide open.

They slammed the door shut. Elizabeth fumbled through the drawers until she found a knife. She wouldn't allow Tom to hurt anyone else, if she could help it. They carefully made their way up the stairs. They first slipped into Jake's room, for they knew he was alone. Elizabeth scooped him into her arms trying to keep the panic at bay that was rising in her throat. She was no longer a scared helpless girl. She would not be a victim. They left Jake's room, and proceeded down the hallway into Cameron's room. Cameron, Spencer, and Lulu were still sound asleep unaware of the chaos that had befallen them. Elizabeth gently shook Lulu awake. Lulu nodded comprehension of the unfolding story and allowed Liz to place Jake in her arms. Emily and Elizabeth crept from the room, and waited until they heard the reassuring click that meant Lulu had locked the door behind them.

There was a noise downstairs. Without thinking they inched towards the kitchen, for it was from there that the noise had originated. Liz gripped the knife tightly in her hand. She poised to attack if needed. AS they entered the kitchen they saw a shadowy figure shuffling through the drawer where Lucky kept a pistol. As the figure turned Elizabeth jabbed with the knife and in that same moment the power blinked back on. She was horrified to see what she had done as blood poured out of an open wound. And the figure fell to the floor. 

\/p> 


	15. Chapter 15

\/p>

Elizabeth dropped to her knees. "Lucky! Lucky!" She pressed her hand to the wound, the knife discarded next to him on the floor.  
"Elizabeth, you are ok."  
"I'm calling 9-1-1." Emily said from across the room.  
Elizabeth glanced up at her. "Please, hurry." She said with tear filled eyes.  
Emily picked up the phone and then dropped it in horror. "The line is dead."  
Lucky looked up at Elizabeth, "It's in my pocket."  
Elizabeth reached behind Lucky and pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket.  
She tossed it to Emily, even though Emily was the almost doctor and Liz was only a nurse. She would not leave his side for even a moment.  
"Elizabeth, I'll be okay."  
"Not again, not again." Elizabeth murmured over and over.  
"I'm sorry I scared you. But look its no deeper than when you stabbed me when you thought I was Murty." Lucky said trying to reassure her.  
Elizabeth continued to put constant pressure on the wound.  
In what seemed like decades, finally the sirens were heard. Emily ran to the front door and directed them to the kitchen.  
The paramedics took over, and Liz stood to the side shaking. "Please let him be okay. Please let him be okay," she prayed quietly.  
She followed after the stretcher, Emily ran out behind her. "Nikolas is on his way. You go with Lucky. I don't want to leave Lulu here alone."  
Elizabeth nodded and stepped up into the ambulance. She moved along the side until she was almost completely out of the way, but she could still cling to Lucky's hand to reassure herself that he was still there.

Sarah lay quietly in the hospital bed. Sly stood at her side. She opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She quizzed.  
"You're at GH."  
"What happened?" she began, but as soon as words were out of her mouth, everything came back to her in a rush. "OOOO?" She looked up at Sly hoping that it had all been a bad nightmare. But he nodded. She closed her eyes to the rush of terror that slammed into her so hard that it was almost physical.  
"They will catch this guy. He won't hurt anyone again." Sly said with a vengeful gleam in his eye.  
Just then the door opened and Gail Baldwin entered. "Sarah, I'd like to talk to you about the attack."  
Sarah nodded at Sly who squeezed her hand and slipped from the room.

Lucky would always be Lucky. He was the worlds worst patient. He hated to be coddled. And he was honestly more worried about the psychological ramifications for Elizabeth. But he lay still while the ER doctor stitched him up. He took the offered pain meds and suffered through it all as he was admitted for over night observation. It was only a flesh wound. A deep flesh wound, but no major artery had been cuz, there had been no damage to an organ. Considering the force that Elizabeth had attacked him with he was very ... Lucky.

\/p> 


	16. Chapter 16

\/p>

Elizabeth helped Lucky inside the house. This time was different from when they were sixteen. She was now a nurse and would be better able to monitor his progress. Lucky was still as independent as ever. Elizabeth teased him. "You are so pigheaded!"  
He chuckled lightly for the wound in his abdomen did definitely hurt, and if he laughed it pulled at the stitches. "You love me anyway." He said with a grin.  
"Always" She said with a smile that reached into her eyes.

From the bushes beside the porch a park of dark eyes peered at them.  
Sarah sat in the interrogation room at the PCPD. Books were piled in front of her as she stared at the mug shots. "Sly, I told you. I didn't see him. This isn't helping."  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Mac handed Sly a folder. "Here are the DNA results."  
Sly took the folder. When he opened it, it confirmed the truth he had been dreading. It was Tom.  
"Sarah, you don't need to look through the pictures anymore. WE know who did it, but they are still at large."  
Sarah's eyes grew large. "Who was it?"  
"The same man that raped Elizabeth ten years ago. Tom Baker."  
"Tom?"  
"But this time he won't get away because we have the DNa evidence. He is going to pay this time."

Nikolas stood staring out the view of Port Charles from the parapet. It was cold out here, freezing cold, but he needed to clear his mind. His only desire was to protect the people he loved from this sicko. He knew that it was Tom who had raped Sarah. He didn't need proof. He knew it in his heart. Tom was back ready to inflict his vengeance on the kids who had put him away. What he forgot to figure into the equation was that they weren't teenagers any longer. They were adults. And now there were 6 of them instead of 4. Tom would pay for this.

Elizabeth lay on the bed beside Lucky. "So should be go ahead with the wedding?"  
"Of, course. Anything else would be giving him power over us. He isn't that powerful." Lucky said.  
Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him softly. "I feel perfectly safe with you."  
She lay her head on his chest and listened to the sound of it beating smelling the scent of him.

\/p> 


	17. Chapter 17

\/p>

Everyone was gathered at Mt. Hebron. Elizabeth's eyes sparkled in the candlelight. Nine years after she and Lucky pledged themselves to each other they would stand before all of their family and friends, and make the seal on their hearts official.

The minister's wife stood in for Elizabeth as the bride for the rehearsal. Lucky stood at the front, obviously excited about things to come. Emily and Sarah and Lulu were already in the places as were Nikolas, Sly, and Steven. Audrey sat holding Jakes while Cameron practically did back flips down the aisle with Kristina Davis, Molly however could only follow behind. Elizabeth just grinned. The only person that was missing was Laura. She would make the day complete. Dillon stood at the back of the church, filming the entire scene. But everything went smoothly, and everyone felt confident that they knew what they were supposed to do.

Everyone gathered at Kelly's which had been closed for the occasion of the rehearsal dinner. Slowly the party dwindled so the only ones remaining were the 6 members of the wedding party for Audrey had taken Jake and Cameron home and Spencer was staying with Leslie.  
Lucky, Elizabeth, Nikolas, Emily, Sly, and Sarah all a crowded around one small table. Sarah even seemed to be enjoying the happiness tonight.  
"I remember when Nikolas and I found you guys at Mt. Hebron in the middle of that snow storm." Emily crowed. "You guys were so happy and in love."  
"And you have only gotten more beautiful," Nikolas added as he leaned over and kissed Emily.  
"I saw it all." Lucky said with tears in his eyes. "I saw my funeral. I saw you cry. And I was powerless."  
Elizabeth leaned closer to Lucky.  
"Elizabeth, I was watching your heart break. I was watching when you came here and said goodbye to me 8 years ago. And that was the last I saw. And I had to hold those memories in my heart. For they were all I had." Tears streamed down Lucky's face. "I tried to come to you."  
Elizabeth turned his face to hers. "Lucky you were the victim."  
He started to protest, but she silenced him with a kiss.

the other four just sat and watched in silence. It wasn't really something they had considered. What the kidnapping had done emotionally for Lucky. Sly's head bent with shame. "Part of this is my fault, if it hadn't been for me then Luke might have found you."  
Elizabeth pulled Lucky down so that his head rested on her chest. "Sly, you didn't choose this either, you didn't even know you weren't Lucky. And you made me really happy. Don't blame your self."

Emily then began steering the conversation back to happier times, but what has been said needed to be sad for Lucky had been carrying around all of that hurt and anger. And it had been eating him alive. Finally the six of them left Kelly's together.

Lucky took Elizabeth to the door, he knew that Sarah and Emily would be over soon, but he needed to have a moment alone with Elizabeth. She opened the door and started to pull him in. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately. He responded. The beast inside of him fighting his heart for control. But he pushed her away. "One more day." He told her. "And then it will all be perfect. We have waited this long. One more day will only make it more special." He gently kissed and rushed back into the cold. Tomorrow was their wedding day. It would be worth the wait. 

\/p> 


	18. Chapter 18

\/p>

Emily smoothed an imaginary wrinkle out of her simple bridesmaid dress. Nikolas stepped up behind her and adjusted his tie. "You look beautiful." he whispered seductively into her ear.  
Emily laughed, a laugh that was light and tinkling and floating through the air.  
"Don't you start! We're already running behind because of you." She chided.  
Nikolas grinned wickedly. "I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one participating." He countered.  
"Ok, so fine. But you started it. And we don't have time. I'm the made of honor and you are the best man."  
"Fine" Nikolas said in his grumpy voice.  
A knock sounded on the door, "Spencer is ready." The nanny informed them.  
Emily opened the door and took the wiggling, over dressed Spencer into her arms.  
"You look so cute!" She cooed at him.  
"I not cute!" he told her. Nikolas chuckled and took Spencer and they headed out the door to leave for the wedding.

When Emily arrived at the church, Elizabeth was already frantic. Emily chuckled to herself, "It isn't as if its her first wedding."  
Emily worked at soothing Elizabeth's nerves, and finally got her to sit down and applied the finishing touches to her hair and makeup.

Nikolas adjusted his brother's tie. "Are you ready for this?" He asked Lucky, who grinned in response.  
I've been waiting for this for nine years; I am totally and completely ready."

Emily and Sarah held the dress over Elizabeth's head, and then they slowly lowered it into place. If they had only known, it was almost exactly the dress from Laura's dream.  
Tears slipped down Elizabeth's face as she looked into the mirror. "I can't believe it, I am marrying the man of my dreams here in the same church where we pledged our love all those years ago."  
A tear slipped from Emily's eyes. "I am so happy for you."'

All too soon it was time. Sarah, Lulu, and Emily found their place in line, arms linked with Sly, Steven, and Nikolas. The music began and the doors opened. And the bridesmaids and groomsmen entered the church. Soon they were followed by Cameron, Spencer, Kristina, and Molly.  
And then the crowd hushed in expectation for the bride to enter. Elizabeth stood behind the door waiting for it to open. 

\/p> 


	19. Chapter 19

\/p>

The doors opened with a creak, melding with the rising notes from the organ. Elizabeth was revealed to all in her stunning gown of white. Her hair was wispy and softly piled onto her head. A delicate circlet of flowers sat like a halo, while the veil flowed down her back. But all she saw was him. He stood out. His eyes welling with tears, as he looked at the only girl he had ever loved. She walked alone, unaccompanied by anyone. She didn't remember walking, it was like gravity or a magnet, all she knew was there was some force stronger than life itself that pulled her towards him.

Soon she was standing in front of him and a crowd of witnesses. She saw nothing but him, none of her elaborate plans. Tears flowed freely down their faces -- tears of pure unadulterated love and joy.

Nikolas and Emily stepped away from their places and stood together, They began to sing in perfect harmony, "_It's always been a mystery to me,  
how to hearts can come together, and love can last forever.  
But now that I have found you I believe,  
That a miracle has come when God sends the perfect one.  
So gone are all my questions about why,  
And I've never been so sure of anything in my life _

Nikolas turned slightly as he sang and saw Emily staring at him. He sang to her.

_Oh I wonder what God was thinking, when he created you.  
I wonder if He knew everything I would need,  
Because he made all my dreams come true.  
When God made you, He must have been thinking about me._

Emily smiled as she lifted the microphone and sang

_Ooo ooo,I promise that wherever you may go, wherever life may lead you,  
With all my heart I'll be there too.  
And from this moment on I want you to know,  
I'll let nothing come between us, and I will love the ones you love. _  
Then Nikolas sang: So_ gone are all my questions about why_  
And together they sang _And I've never been so sure of anything in my life_

And their voices melded in perfect harmony together as they sang

Duet: _Oh I wonder what God was thinking when he created you,  
I wonder if He knew everything I would need,  
Because He made all my dreams come true.  
When God made you He must've been thinking about me._

Bridge

He made the sun He made the moon,  
To harmonize a perfect tune,  
One can't do without the other they just have to be together.  
And that is how I know its true,  
Your for me and I'm for you and my world  
Just cant be right without you in my life

Chorus

(guy) He must have heard every prayer I've been praying (girl echo)  
I've been praying (both) He must've knew everything I would need

When God made you, He must've been thinking about me.

The moment was suspended in the air. One perfect moment in time, for although the song had been about Lucky and Elizabeth it was truly the story of Nikolas and Emily as well. Their eyes met and they smiled and set the microphones down and returned to their places in line.

The minister invited all to join in supporting this couple. And then the vows began.

The vows were simple, an amalgam of vows said 9 years before. "You have my heart, that's a permanent lock, everything I am is in love with you." and an agreement of the changes that the years had done.  
Lucky looked into her eyes as he said. "You were the thing, the one thing that kept me fighting and kept me sane. In those moments when I had nothing else to cling you were my refuge. There have been many dark years and you were the shining light that made me warm and safe. Every moment that I was away I cherished every memory that I had. And you brought me through. And I stand here now, Pledging to love you for the rest of my life. Vowing to be the man you saw me to be. I promise you Elizabeth, to love you with a love that has only grown and matured over the years. I vow to love your children, as if they were my own, because they are a part of you, and you are a part of me. I will love you Forever!" Elizabeth reached out a trembling hand and wiped away one of his tears.  
"My love for you never, ever will die. Lucky, there may be things I didn't understand, people and things got in the way. When I lost you, I thought nothing could ever be right in my life again. And then I thought you came back, but it didn't feel the same, and I didn't understand why. I do now. Because my soul knew that it wasn't really you. I tried to love him, I tried with all my heart, but now I understand. And I love you as much as I did 9 years ago in this church, only more. For life has taught me how precious that love is. I thank God for giving you back to me. And I will cherish you for the rest of my life. "

"These rings represent by the unending unity the love that these two share. Love has no beginning or ending. And like this pure ring of gold, there love is pure."

Elizabeth slipped the ring on Lucky's finger, "With this ring I thee wed." Lucky too placed a ring on her finger and quoted the words, "With this ring I thee wed."

The minister stepped away and together they moved to a candle and lit the flame from the two separate candles. The center flame, higher and stronger and brighter than the flames alone.

Then the minister pronounced them man and wife. Lucky took Elizabeth in his arms and placed a kiss on her lips that sealed their love. A hush fell over the crowd as two doves were released and flew out the back doors. And Elizabeth and Lucky made their way down the aisle as rose petals fell from above.

Nikolas reached out his hand and Emily joined him and together they made their way together down the aisle, feeling almost as if this was their day as well.  
Sarah and Sly, and Lulu and Steven followed in their wake. And the church bells rang celebrating that true love never dies.

\/p> 


	20. Chapter 20

\/p>

Everyone was gathered at Wyndamere for the wedding reception. Emily and Nikolas were helping to host the party for their best friends. Lucky and Elizabeth had been stashed in the study so that they could have their grand entrance.

Emily laughed and threw a cheese ball at Nikolas just as the guests began trickling into the ballroom. Nikolas ducked the cheese ball hitting an unsuspecting Sarah in the face.  
"Hey she squealed!" She retaliated by chunking an olive at Nikolas who dunked, and instead it hit Sly. Sly raised his arms.  
"Hey you guys! Let's not turn this into chaos before they even get their grand entrance."

The four of them chuckled and settled down to wait for the moment to line up for their entrance into the ballroom. Lulu came running up to them, her curls bouncing. "I so want to watch the bouquet! It's my turn for a wedding!" She squealed. They all laughed as the watched her twirl.

Finally the ballroom seemed to contain everyone that had been invited. And Amy came rushing in with the timing from the DJs which she handed to Nikolas and Emily. She then headed to the study to collect the newlyweds.

The DJ began announcing each member of the bridal party and they made their entrances.  
"Leslie Lu Spencer, sister of the groom escorted by Steven Webber, brother of the bride."  
And Steven and Lulu made their way to the head table.  
"Sarah Webber, sister of the bride, escorted by cousin of the groom, Sly Eckert."  
Sarah and Sly walked out into the center of the room where he spun her once and then they made their way to their places at the head table.  
"Emily Quatermaine, maid of honor and best friend of the bride and groom, escorted by Nikolas Cassadine, best man and brother of the groom."  
Nikolas and Emily made their entrance, and Nikolas swept Emily into his arms and kissed her soundly before finding their places at the head table.  
Then the room grew silent momentarily, "And introducing...for the very first time..." the announcer boomed, "Elizabeth and Lucky Spencer!"  
The room exploded in cat calls and wolf whistles and applause as they made their way into the ballroom.  
Lucky led Elizabeth to the center of the floor where he spun her, once, twice, three times, Then he dipped her, and kissed her deeply and passionately. They blushed slightly as the separated, because for a moment they forgot that they were not alone. And they slowly made their way to the their place at the center of the head table.

the party wore on. The food had been served. And just to be safe there had been a platter of ribs, and trays of brownies. The first dance was magical, and soon Emily and Nikolas were dancing too. It somehow seemed so right for them all to be together. And then it was time for the bouquet toss.  
Elizabeth stood on the stairs and tossed it over her head. It sailed high in the air landing perfectly into Emily's face. Despite Lulu's desperate lunges to grab it. Emily raised the bouquet high into the air. Elizabeth clapped her hands, her aim had been perfect!

And then it was Lucky's turn. Elizabeth sat in a chair in front of him. He raised her billowing skirts and stuck his head under them. He kissed her knee as he slowly removed the garter. Finally he finished pulling the garter off and grinned wickedly up at her. She smiled at him, her love sparkling in her eyes.  
Lucky stood and faced the gathered men as Elizabeth placed her hands over his eyes. He shot the grater where he thought Nikolas was. He was horribly off, but Nikolas was determined that if Emily caught the bouquet then he would catch the garter. And so he dove recklessly and managed to catch it and then he crumpled to the ground. Lucky and Elizabeth grinned at each other mischievously. Another wedding should soon be ready to plan if they had their way.

The festivities wore down and it was time for the newlyweds to leave. Everyone gathered outside on the path leading to the dock where the Ice Princess sat waiting to take them on their honeymoon. Soon the night was ablaze with blazing sparklers as Lucky and Elizabeth ran down the path. However they hadn't planned on Nikolas and Emily's booby trap. Nikolas and Sly had rigged the trees right before the launch with two 10 lb bags of bird seed. As they ran under the branches the bags were dumped unceremoniously on their heads. Elizabeth shrieked as Lucky shouted a promise for payback!  
Nikolas and Emily and Sly all laughed knowing that they would be picking birdseed out of their hair for a week.

Everyone followed them to the launch and watched as fireworks exploded from a barge in the lake. Providing that final perfect touch to the day. Everyone started loading onto the launch, but Nikolas and Emily headed back up to the house.  
"You know it's going to be our wedding soon." Nikolas reminded her.  
"I can't wait." Emily confided.  
"I can only dream that it will be as magical as tonight. I can't believe how perfect it was." Nikolas said with a dreamy smile.  
Emily laughed. "You are such a romantic, Nikolas Cassadine!" She said as she punched him playfully.  
"Attack me are you? Make fun of me? Then I'm going to have to teach you a thing or two." Nikolas warned as Emily started running from him and shrieking with glee. She ran into the house and up the stairs. She looked behind her when she reached the bedroom, and Nikolas wasn't behind her. She opened the door and he grabbed. "How?" She gasped.  
"I took a secret passageway, what do you think?" He grinned wickedly. "How about we practice for our honeymoon?"  
"Emily laughed. "Well sire, sometimes you just take my breath away."

Elizabeth stood feeling perfectly safe in Lucky's arms.  
"I've seen rainbows that could take my breath away, The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day, and when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few, but I've never seen, anything, as beautiful as you." Lucky crooned to her.  
Elizabeth looked up into his eyes. "Lucky, I'm ready." She whispered.  
He took her into his arms. "God, I love you. You still make me feel like I'm living up to my name." He whispered into her ear. He slid his tuxedo jacket off. Elizabeth's breath came in little gasps. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt after he removed his tie. Elizabeth turned her back to him and bit her lip. He came up behind her and kissed her neck as he carefully unzipped her dress. The dress fell to the floor. "God, you're beautiful." He gasped. His lips slowly descended until they found hers. Her arms wound around him. Her hands began exploring his back. Her eyes closed at the bliss of having him in her arms. "I feel like I'm dreaming" she whispered.  
"I feel like I'm in heaven." he responded. Slowly they made their way to the bed. Tonight their was no rush. They had waited 10 years for this. And tonight they would enjoy every moment. Tonight was their new beginning and the start of something new.

\/p> 


	21. Chapter 21

\/p>

Elizabeth stood on the deck of the yacht overlooking the harbor. The air was chill, but she was so happy that she radiated warmth. She turned her head and stared at Wyndamere. She remembered how impressed she was the first time they all went inside. Of course she had peeked through the windows with Lucky at the Bacchanalia and then they had dance in the courtyard. But then that fall while they were trying to uncover the trail of Emily's blackmailer, Nikolas had invited them all over. That was when they had all really become friends. It had taken something horrible and turned it into a friendship to last a lifetime. They always teased her about calling them the four musketeers. But she didn't care. That's what it was like. It was one for all and all for one. She grinned as she felt Lucky's arms encircle her waist from behind.  
"Good morning, Mrs. Spencer." He whispered in her ear.  
"Good morning, Mr. Spencer." She replied as she turned to face him.  
"I woke up and my wife was missing." Lucky said as his eyes sparkled.  
"I was just reliving every moment I've gotten to spend with you. I love you so much!" She cried as the tears made a trail down her face.  
Lucky brushed each tear away and pulled her tightly into his arms. "God, I love you. I love you so much that it takes my breath away."  
Lucky pulled away and grabbed her hand tugging her back into their bedroom and then as he lifted her into his arms he shut the door.

Emily stood on the balcony staring at the water. She saw the Haunted Star anchored in the middle of the water. She hoped that last night was as magical as they dreamed. Nikolas joined her with a cup of coffee for each of them.  
"What are you thinking about?" He asked her.  
"How lucky we are." She grinned.  
"I feel pretty lucky to have you in my life." Nikolas agreed.  
"But it's more than that, we have survived so much, the cancer, the fire, the car crash, Mary and Connor Bishop, my supposed death. And yet we still each other, and we have our best friends from childhood too." Emily elaborated.  
"I still am trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Lucky is Sly and Lucky was still being held prisoner by Helena all of these years." Nikolas confessed.  
Emily turned to him, "How did we get so lucky?"  
Nikolas chuckled. "I don't know, but I am not complaining, I have you and you have Elizabeth and I have my brother and his cousin. I just feel so blessed I guess I don't want to examine it too closely in fear that it might go away."  
"I love you" Emily whispered.  
"Baby, I love you too." Nikolas bent and kissed her, softly, sweetly, reminiscent. But a kiss can only remain at that level so long. And it quickly turned hotter, heavier, and so Nikolas and Emily returned inside and celebrated life and love together as only they could. 

\/p> 


End file.
